Spieluhr
by C-Chan10
Summary: Kurt Angst, Song Fic, WooHoo! No FlameZ PLZ! If You Like Review! Danke!


Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, or Rammstein!  
  
Let me explain, My friend bet me I couldn't write a fic in less than ten minutes. So I figured, why not write a song fic? So I did, and here it is! Please R&R! (Oh and yes I won, this took me 8 minutes and 32 seconds! LolZ  
  
Oh, and the Translation of the lyrics is at the bottom of the page =D **************************************************************************  
  
Ein kleiner Mensch stirbt nur zum Schein  
  
wollte ganz alleine sein  
  
das kleine Herz stand still für Stunden  
  
so hat man es für tot befunden  
  
es wird verscharrt in nassem Sand  
  
mit einer Spieluhr in der Hand  
  
Kurt sat alone in his room, and not for the first time that week. Usually he had Rogue or Kitty to keep him company, but now Kitty had Lance, and Rogue had her new best friend. He wasn't exactly bothered that he was alone, he'd been alone many times before in his life, but for some reason, this time it was different.  
  
Der erste Schnee das Grab bedeckt  
  
hat ganz sanft das Kind geweckt  
  
in einer kalten Winternacht  
  
ist das kleine Herz erwacht  
  
He remembered the night his best friend ??ego had died. Kurt had woken up screaming, moments before the fatal shooting happened, Although he had no knowledge of it. When he found out, it scared him shitless because of the fact he had dreamt that ??ego had died.  
  
Als der Frost ins Kind geflogen  
  
hat es die Spieluhr aufgezogen  
  
eine Melodie im Wind  
  
und aus der Erde singt das Kind  
  
Years had gone by since the death, but still Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it. Then the voices started. Whispers of memories, old and forgetton. Stuff in languages Kurt didn't understand. Always talking when he needed to concentrate. He was definitely going mad.  
  
Hoppe hoppe Reiter  
  
und kein Engel steigt herab  
  
mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr weiter  
  
nur der Regen weint am Grab  
  
hoppe hoppe Reiter  
  
eine Melodie im Wind  
  
mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr weiter  
  
und aus der Erde singt das Kind  
  
Spring turned into Summer, Summer into August and finally as the seasons changed once more. Kurt finally snapped. He tried to take his own life. He was sick of the voices, sick of the tormenting and sick of the looks he got when he went outside. He knew that people wouldn't say 'how sad, he was only 13' but 'I'm glad that demon is in hell!'  
  
Der kalte Mond in voller Pracht  
  
hört die Schreie in der Nacht  
  
und kein Engel steigt herab  
  
nur der Regen weint am Grab  
  
His mother had found his body bathed in moonlight by the window. Somehow she managed to revive him, using her skills as a trainee nurse. And when he was better, they talked. Kurt told her everything, beginning from the dream, right up to attempted suicide.  
  
Zwischen harten Eichendielen  
  
wird es mit der Spieluhr spielen  
  
eine Melodie im Wind  
  
und aus der Erde singt das Kind  
  
It was then that his mother told him about someone called Professor Xavier and his school in Bayville. Kurt refused at first, thinking that This Professor Xavier guy was some sort of psychiatrist, but when he found out about the school and it's odd inhabitants, the idea seemed to grow on him.  
  
Hoppe hoppe Reiter  
  
und kein Engel steigt herab  
  
mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr weiter  
  
nur der Regen weint am Grab  
  
hoppe hoppe Reiter  
  
eine Melodie im Wind  
  
mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr weiter  
  
und aus der Erde singt das Kind  
  
Kurt visited ??ego's grave one last time before he left for Bayville. One thing was different though, he was actually smiling this time. He smiled as he laid the flowers down, he smiled as he said a few last words to his best friend, he smiled as he walked away. Off to start his new life in America.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
There we go: And here'Z The lyricZ that I promised y'all!  
  
A small human only pretends to die  
  
it wanted to be completely alone  
  
the small heart stood still for hours  
  
so they decided it was dead  
  
it is being buried in wet sand  
  
with a music box in its hand  
  
The first snow covers the grave  
  
it woke the child very softly  
  
in a cold winter night  
  
the small heart is awakened  
  
As the frost flew into the child  
  
it wound up the music box  
  
a melody in the wind  
  
and the child sings from the ground  
  
Up and down, rider  
  
and no angel climbs down  
  
my heart does not beat anymore  
  
only the rain cries on the grave  
  
up and down, rider  
  
a melody in the wind  
  
my heart does not beat anymore  
  
and the child sings from the ground  
  
The cold moon, in full magnificence  
  
it hears the cries in the night  
  
and no angel climbs down  
  
only the rain cries on the grave  
  
Between hard oak boards  
  
it will play with the music box  
  
a melody in the wind  
  
and the child sings from the ground  
  
Up and down, rider  
  
and no angel climbs down  
  
my heart does not beat anymore  
  
only the rain cries on the grave  
  
up and down, rider  
  
a melody in the wind  
  
my heart does not beat anymore  
  
and the child sings from the ground 


End file.
